


You’re Safe With Me

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, canon abuse mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Elle wakes up from a nightmare, and Helena immediately slips into protective girlfriend mode and soothes her in any way possible.





	You’re Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Campbell and the abuse Elle went through is talked about in this, so if you do not like that, or anything having to do with that, it might be best that you do not read this.
> 
> Also, they are not girlfriend’s, and I kind of kept it open for interpretation whether their relationship was platonic or romantic, so whichever kind of TomWu/Wukins shipper you are, this is for you!

Elle Tomkins breathed in deeply, her eyes watery and red as she rocked back and forth on the cement floor of Helena’s garage. Helena was cleaning up her father’s guns in the safe, and Elle had recently woken up from a nightmare that involved Campbell. Which, if you knew her and what she had been through, no descriptions were needed to understand the fear and the self hatred that burned through her mind afterwards. “Lena, is there something wrong with me?”

Helena jumped as she was jolted out of her gun-fixing trance. She gently placed the gun and the cloth covered stick down on the table, and turned around expecting to see Elle by the doorway. But, when she saw her on the ground, bundled up by the entrance, she wondered how long she had been there silently crying to herself without her noticing, how long she had been feeling like this and had no one to soothe her toxic Campbell-infused thoughts. “Elle, there’s nothing wrong with you. Don’t ever think that, okay? Let’s go grab some ice cream and—”

“Enough with the goddamn ice cream, Helena!” Elle raked her hands through her messy hair, face growing red as her facial features clenched from her scratchy cry of anger. “Nobody knows how to be near me. They—They—They don’t know how to handle me, and i’m—i’m sick of everyone inviting me for ice cream as if that keeps the nightmares away. But—But it doesn’t, and I hate how all of you pretend to like me when it’s clear that you don’t.”

Despite Elle yelling at her with all of the power she could muster, Helena stayed calm. She understood how she perceived herself, and how others perceived her after being with Campbell for so long. It was all twisted and wrong, and Helena made it one of her goals to erase what that bastard had done to this beautiful girl. Dropping to her knees, she scooted up towards the now sobbing girl until she gave in and allowed Helena to rock her gently—it was a move that reminded Elle of her mother, and Helena had found that the action was the best way to soothe the blonde ballerina. “Hey, don’t say that, Tommykins.”

The nickname, thankfully, had brought a tug of a smile to Elle’s lips, and both of their bodies bounced as laughter bubbled through the air. Elle’s expression soon fell as the happy feeling died down. “But, it’s true, though. None of you seem to really like me—all of you blame me for what i’ve done while I was with Campbell.”

“You don’t have to say his name,” Helena reminded, knowing that she hated talking about him, thinking about him, but her mind would constantly betray her almost every night. It’s why she moved in with Helena, because nobody else quite knew what to do when it came to helping Elle in the best way. “But you’re wrong about us pretending to like you. You know I like you, Ellie.”

“How can you like me when I almost killed everybody at Thanksgiving? How can you like me when I allowed myself to stay with Campbell, despite what he had done to me?” Elle cried, pulling away from the entrancing back and forth movements. She immediately missed the comfort, but she was so angry with herself that, for the moment, she could ignore the missing bliss. “How can like me after what I’ve done? There is no reason for you to like me, Helena.”

“You say all of that like it’s your fault that Campbell abused you,” Helena whispered softly, wishing Elle wouldn’t think like that but also knowing that she genuinely couldn’t help it. Campbell had put a monumental strain on her, and she was trying so hard to get back to who she was before she had met him, but she was drowning, and Campbell made sure that he was the only lifeboat around, even if he abandoned her in the water sometimes. But he didn’t know that Helena was nearby, ready to pick Elle up and take her to the safety of land. “And it’s easy, Elle. I like you because you’re strong, whether you believe that or not. As awful as it is, many women stay in these kinds of relationships because they’re afraid, and they are so scared for their lives that they are even too scared to ask for help. But you reached out to me, and to Allie, and that must have taken so much strength. God, you’re one of the strongest people here, Ellie.”

Elle blinked a couple of times, taken aback. “You think i’m… strong?”

Helena smiled, rubbing Elle’s shoulder soothingly, “of course I do. Everybody is strong in their own way based on their personal struggles. If the hardest thing you had to do today was get out of bed, then congratulations for being strong enough to stand up.”

“Can we—” Elle sniffled, rubbing at her raw eyes. “—Can we go get some ice cream?”

Laughing, Helena nodded, “do you want to steal a bit of Becca’s Pistachio ice cream?”

“God, no, her pregnancy cravings are absolutely disgusting. How about we take from Grizz and Sam? I heard they have chocolate.”

“Chocolate it is!”

The two bundled up in their blankets and huddled together in the cold of the early morning. “You know, Elle… you mean way too much to me.”

“Where did that come from?”

“I mean, I really, really care about you, Elle. I may be a woman of God, but if Campbell steps foot outside of his cell without permission, I will drop him with one of those guns in my dad’s safe without question,” Helena murmured. “To protect you, Tommykins. You don’t deserve all of this shit… I kind of wish it happened to me, instead, so you wouldn’t have to go through this.”

“Lena…” Elle whimpered, leaning her head against the slender girl’s arm. “I love you. So much.”

Helena simply looked down at her, “I love you, too, Tommykins. Just know that I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you, and that you’re safe with me, okay? Nobody is going to do or say anything to you, because if they do, i’ll shoot them and then i’ll shoot Allie since she’ll definitely try to place me in wine jail.”

The two laughed, imagining that scene playing out. “Don’t worry, i’d guilt everybody to let you go. With all this trauma, I might as well do something good with it, right?”

“Oh, shush, let’s just sneak in and snag their ice cream and go. I think I have some nice DVD’s to pop into the DVD player,” Helena leaned against Elle. “We’ll watch something funny.”

“Please tell me you have White Chicks.”

“Girl, who doesn’t?”


End file.
